Trzynaście miesięcy roku
by akumaNakago
Summary: Kiedy rok ma trzynaście miesięcy, może się zdarzyć, że ten, który tobą najbardziej pogardza, będzie twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, a ci, którym najbardziej wierzysz, wcale nie przejmą się twoim losem. Kiedy rok ma trzynaście miesięcy... czyli zawsze?


_**Od autorki**_

_Zamieszczam tutaj ten tekst po raz trzeci i, mam nadzieję, ostatni. Dwukrotne usunięcie go z tego portalu spowodowane było moim słomianym zapałem - chciałam (i nadal chcę) kolejne rozdziały zamieszczać z pewną określoną regularnością, ale jakoś nie udawało mi się posyłać kolejnych części na czas. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Wszak do trzech razy sztuka, czyż nie?_

* * *

><p>Rozdział I<p>

23 czerwca 1996 roku

* * *

><p>Błogosławione wakacje! Bez wiecznego harmidru na korytarzach, bez potrzeby cierpienia nieznośnej ignorancji, bez posiłków, z konieczności spożywanych w przytłaczającym tłumie. Cisza i spokój, upragnione od miesięcy.<p>

I dymiący kociołek. Skupienie na robieniu rzeczy, które nieodmiennie zachowują się przewidywalnie - eliksiry miały tę właśnie nieocenioną przewagę nad ludźmi. Zawsze wiedział, czego może po nich oczekiwać. Najbardziej kapryśna mikstura nie była w stanie zaskoczyć go tak, jak dowolny człowiek. Dowolnie dowolny. Warzenie czegokolwiek było o wiele bardziej inspirujące, niż rozmowa z każdą osobą, jaka mogła mu przyjść na myśl. Również nieopisanie przyjemniejsze. Nawet jeśli akurat przygotowywał wywar, którego serdecznie nie znosił. Jak ten.

Zamieszał po raz ostatni w jedną i w drugą stronę, po czym wygasił ogień na palenisku. Ostudziwszy płyn oszczędnym ruchem różdżki, natychmiast przelał go do butelki, którą niezwłocznie zakorkował. Eliksir Tojadowy należało pić albo świeży i gorący - ale taki wybuchał, jeśli ograniczyło się dostęp powietrza - albo wcześniej błyskawicznie schłodzony, ze szczelnie zamkniętego naczynia, żeby skroplona, opadła para nie zdołała się wydostać. Podróżowanie, nawet magiczne, z dymiącym kociołkiem w rękach raczej nie wchodziło w rachubę. Pozostawał sposób drugi, opracowany przez Severusa pod wpływem potrzeby; podobnie jak sama mikstura, zresztą. Czegokolwiek by o nim nie powiedzieć, hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę był mistrzem. Eliksirów. Inne rzeczy nie udawały mu się ani w części równie dobrze.

Na wszelki wypadek puknął różdżką w buteleczkę, zanim wsunął ją do kieszeni. Nie trudził się z otwieraniem ust: ćwiczenie czarów niewerbalnych wychodziło tylko na dobre. W każdej sytuacji. Także gdy rzucało się śmieszne zaklątko wzmacniające szkło.

Posprzątał stanowisko pracy jak zawsze starannie. Kiedy wychodził, obrzucił prywatne laboratorium ostatnim uważnym spojrzeniem. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu, bez wątpienia, ale warto się upewnić. Dokładnie zamknął drzwi azylu, w którym jego umysł znajdował odpoczynek od trudów uczenia i bycia uczonym. Zabezpieczył je odruchowo, choć nie musiał: szkoła była tymczasowo wolna od indywiduów, mogących mieć chęć naruszenia jego prywatności. Dumbledore'a nie liczył - przed nim i tak nie sposób było uciec.

W drodze do głównego wyjścia przespacerował się po lochach. Wyglądał na odprężonego, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję; wbrew pozorom lustrował mijane korytarze, zwracając uwagę na każdy szczegół, który mógłby go zaniepokoić. Czyli na nic. Uczniowie wyjechali przed weekendem, był tego doskonale świadom, jednak wieloletnim przyzwyczajeniom trudno nie ulegać. A akurat takim przyzwyczajeniom lepiej podporządkować się za każdym razem. Szpieg nigdy nie wie, z której strony uderzy Avada.

Wyglądało na to, że z żadnej. Nie tego dnia, w każdym razie. Nie w tym miejscu.

Przez błonia maszerował pospiesznie, na podobieństwo wielkiego nietoperza uciekając palącym promieniom słońca. Spieszyło mu się z kilku powodów, z których wcale nie najmniej istotnym było wrażenie, że upał niebawem roztopi jego ulubioną czarną pelerynę, a zaraz potem jego samego. Nie miał też ochoty poświęcać przykremu obowiązkowi więcej czasu, niż to było naprawdę konieczne. No i był głodny. Upiornie. Uświadomił to sobie, kiedy mijał dziedziniec, a tubalne burczenie w brzuchu zagłuszyło na dłuższą chwilę przesadnie entuzjastyczny świergot ptasząt. Sprowokowany tą okolicznością, wykonał proste ćwiczenie umysłowe: policzył, kiedy jadł ostatnio. Prawie dobę wcześniej, stwierdził po chwili bez zdumienia, chociaż od kiedy pracował w Hogwarcie rzadko mu się takie przestoje zdarzały. Chyba że okoliczności ułożyły się wyjątkowo niepomyślnie, jak poprzedniego dnia: ledwie strawił lekki lunch, zabrał się za przygotowanie esencji zatraconego eliksiru; potem Czarny Pan, od wydarzeń w Ministerstwie szalejący bardziej, niż zwykle (wielkie dzięki, Potter!), wezwał Śmierciożerców tuż po zmroku, krótko przed kolacją, co okazało się nie do odrobienia, bo skręcony kilkakrotnym Cruciatusem żołądek zdecydowanie odmawiał przyjmowania pokarmu; pora śniadania zastała Severusa pomiędzy stołem zastawionym daniami, na które definitywnie nie miał ochoty, a warzelnią, gdzie czekała niedorobiona mikstura, której jakakolwiek faza produkcji każdej normalnej osobie odbierała apetyt. Pod tym względem Severus niestety był normalny, co przyznawał z bólem. Brzucha.

Miał wielką nadzieję, że docelowe miejsce swojej wędrówki opuści zaraz po tym, jak się tam znajdzie. Jeśli się pospieszy, powinien zdążyć na późny lunch. Z tą myślą deportował się tuż za bramą szkoły.

Pojawił się przed samymi drzwiami. Nie były zamknięte, co akurat w tym budynku nie należało do zjawisk niezwykłych: każdy, kto wiedział, gdzie jest wejście, bez wątpienia mógł się czuć zaproszony. Spokojnie nacisnął klamkę, po czym wężowo wślizgnął się do wnętrza.

Grimmauld Place 12 przywitało go chłodem, mrokiem i ciszą - wszystkim, co tak cenił w swoich hogwarckich apartamentach. Zawsze, kiedy to nieproszone skojarzenie majaczyło na skraju jego umysłu, wyrzucał je z głowy, nim się nad nim zastanowił. Jego mózg odruchowo wiązał zestawienie "coś Blacka - coś przyjemnego" z czarnomagicznymi urojeniami i pozbywał się go niezwłocznie, bez niepokojenia właściciela. Samowolny umysł czasem się nawet przydawał...

Z gracją ominął trollową nogę, stanowiącą ulubiony cel pewnej puchońskiej łamagi. Afektu, jakim dziewczyna najwyraźniej darzyła porażający stojak na parasole, nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć. I wcale mu nie zależało.

Zajrzał do kuchni; tam przede wszystkim spodziewał się go zastać. Pusto. Stół sprzątnięty, krzesła zasunięte, naczynia pochowane. Albo jeszcze nie jadł, albo zdążył pozbyć się śladów krwawej uczty. Do pełni pozostawał tydzień, co prowokowało do stawiania hipotez na temat wilkołaczej diety. Severus musiał przyznać, że lubił się bawić w zgadywanki; mimo to nigdy nie zdobył się na zajrzenie w talerz Lupina. Zwyczajów żywieniowych zwierząt z Lumosem by szukać na krańcu długiej ścieżki jego zainteresowań.

Przejrzał wszystkie kąty na parterze, po czym zawahał się przy schodach. Nie wątpił, że najszybciej by mu poszło, gdyby zawołał i, otrzymawszy łaskawą odpowiedź - w takich Lupin celował - wiedział, dokąd iść. Wydzieranie się uznał jednak za akt dużo poniżej jego godności. Westchnął i bezszelestnie ruszył w górę.

Samotnego domownika znalazł w bibliotece. Z podwiniętymi nogami siedział w fotelu, trzymając w rękach jakąś książkę i wbijając w ścianę nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Ciszę mąciły dwa ledwie słyszalne oddechy, z czego Severus wywnioskował, że Lupin żył. Na pewno nie zamierzał podchodzić jakoś szczególnie blisko, by się co do tego upewnić. Chrząknął.

Chrząknął wymownie.

Kaszlnął.

- Lupin - powiedział z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem, kiedy zawiodły wszystkie sposoby kulturalnego nawiązania dialogu - co ty właściwie robisz?

Wilkołak spojrzał na niego bezmyślnie.

- Czytam? - zastanowił się, pokazując trzymany w rękach tom.

- Też mam co do tego wątpliwości. - Severus zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się gospodarzowi badawczo.

- Więc może nie czytam - skapitulował bez walki.

- Może - przyznał Snape tylko po to, by coś powiedzieć.

Lupin lekko kiwnął głową, po czym powrócił do kontemplowania ściany. Pustej i zupełnie niewyróżniającej się, stwierdził Mistrz Eliksirów na podstawie szybkich oględzin.

Coś wyraźnie śmierdziało. W domostwie Blacków nie było to specjalnie dziwne, lecz tym razem raczej nie chodziło o woń brudu czy stęchlizny. Jednak to nie on mieszkał w tym fetorze, jego to nie dotyczyło. Wolał się nie mieszać w nie swoje sprawy, miał wystarczająco wiele własnych problemów. Na przykład: spełnienie nieprzyjemnego obowiązku.

- Przyniosłem eliksir. - Nie musiał wyjaśniać, jaki, kiedy wyjmował butelkę z zakamarków płaszcza.

- Dziękuję, Severusie. - W spokojnym głosie dźwięczała łagodna akceptacja, nieodmiennie kojarząca się z ludzkim wcieleniem tej konkretnej bestii.

Snape spojrzał na trzymaną w ręce miksturę, potem na wilkołaka, i zawahał się. To naprawdę nie była jego sprawa. Po prostu... był ciekaw. Tak, zdecydowanie tylko o to chodziło.

- Gdzie mam go postawić? - zapytał, kołysząc buteleczką.

Lupin bez słowa wskazał zawalony książkami stolik tuż obok swojego prawego ramienia. Nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany losem eliksiru.

Severus pospiesznie podszedł, postawił fiolkę między tomami, po czym wrócił do drzwi. Tyłem, nie spuszczając wzroku z zagłębionego w fotelu mężczyzny. Kompletny brak reakcji przekonał go, że coś mocno nie pasuje. Powinno go to nie dotyczyć, gdyby nie jeden drobiazg...

- Wypij to - polecił, wpatrując się w wilkołaka przymrużonymi oczyma.

- Dobrze. - Apatyczny gospodarz ponownie nieco pochylił głowę. Poza tym nie ruszył nawet palcem.

- Teraz - dodał Mistrz Eliksirów z naciskiem.

- Mam czas. Dużo czasu. Pełnia będzie dopiero o czwartej nad ranem. Zdążę z pierwszą porcją.

Spokojnie to nie było właściwe słowo. Prędzej monotonnie. Bezbarwnie nawet.

Snape'em wstrząsnął gniew, któremu niezwłocznie dał wyraz w dobitnie wypowiedzianych słowach:

- Wypij. To. Teraz!

Sam nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi, ale jakoś go to nie obeszło. Lupin go wkurzał, jedynie to się liczyło. To potrafił zrozumieć. Stare, znajome uczucie.

A jednak jego wybuch wywołał na twarzy wilkołaka coś na kształt zdumienia. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przy drzwiach pytająco.

- Wypij - powtórzył ten z uporem. - Nie zatrułem go.

- Ależ wiem, Severusie. - Ton głosu tym razem żywo przypominał manierę Dumbledore'a, co tylko rozzłościło Snape'a jeszcze bardziej. - Nigdy byś mnie nie otruł, prawda? - Lupin patrzył na niego z ufnością dziecka, którym od dawna nie powinien już być.

- Nieprawda. Bardzo chętnie bym to zrobił, ale jak pomyślę, że miałbym się potem z tego tłumaczyć... - Pomachał ręką odmownie.

Wilkołak wykrzywił usta w bladym uśmiechu, który nie sięgnął jego oczu, jakby przysłoniętych mgiełką. Patrzył tak przez chwilę, po czym ponownie odwrócił się do ściany.

- Wypij to Lupin, wypij to teraz, zaraz, już, bo jeszcze trochę i za siebie nie ręczę! - Nieskrywana wściekłość zatrzęsła murami domu.

- Nie rozumiem, o co tobie chodzi, Severusie - powiedział Remus patrząc z lekką urazą, trochę przypominającą dąsy kilkulatka. - To moja choroba i moja sprawa, co zechcę z nią zrobić.

- I tu się mylisz! - wrzasnął Snape triumfalnie. - Nie po to godzinami sterczałem nad cuchnącym kociołkiem, żebyś ty to teraz zmarnował! To moja praca, ciężka i niewdzięczna, i nikt nie będzie jej wylewał do ścieków przez swoje idiotyczne widzimisię - wysyczał rozjuszony.

Nagle złapał dłońmi za łokcie i zatrząsł się gwałtownie. Lupina jakby poderwało z siedziska. Niepohamowany spazm nie pozostawiał wątpliwości.

- Reakcja po Cruciatusie? - wyszeptał z troską. Nieczekając na potwierdzenie, przeciągnął fotel kawałek i siłą posadził na nim drżącego mężczyznę. Severus skulił się, zapadając głębiej w miękkie obicie. Czuł na sobie zmartwiony wzrok wilkołaka, którego nie był w stanie znieść. Wiedział, że Lupin niczego nie mógł zrobić, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał się gapić! Nawet nie potrafił go za to zwymyślać, nie kiedy tak nim rzucało. Całe szczęście, że Gryfon chociaż nie próbował go dotykać...

Uspokoił się po kilku minutach. Nie puścił łokci, dopóki nie był pewien, że atak nie powróci. Nie w najbliższym czasie, w każdym razie.

Rzucił Lupinowi ukradkowe spojrzenie. Wilkołak zauważył.

- W nocy było bardzo źle? - Przykucnął przy fotelu, wpatrując się w Severusa z przygnębieniem.

- Nieciekawie - przyznał lakonicznie.

Stały bywalec domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 zawahał się. Wstał.

- Podać ci coś do picia?

- Nie. Nic mi nie jest. - Zignorował sceptyczne uniesienie brwi. - A raczej nic by mi nie było, gdybym w międzyczasie nie musiał wystawać nad twoim eliksirem, wdychając jego różane opary - zadrwił. Wyraźnie czuł się lepiej. - Więc bądź tak łaskaw i wypij go!

Remus przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie chciał. Naprawdę nie chciał. Ale po takim pokazie uznał, że był coś winien człowiekowi, który ćwiartkę każdego miesiąca poświęcał na przygotowanie jego lekarstwa. Z rezygnacją podszedł do stolika, by wziąć butelkę. Przyjrzał się jej niechętnie, po czym zerknął na Severusa, obserwującego go spode łba. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał źle; ale po ataku drgawek nie było to niczym niezwykłym. Sam za kilka dni będzie się prezentował znacznie gorzej. Westchnął, wyciągając korek. Oblizał wargi, po czym duszkiem wypił całą miksturę. Skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem.

Snape parsknął śmiechem pozbawionym radości.

- I po strachu - zakpił, wyciągając lekko drżącą rękę.

Wilkołak bez słowa podał pustą butelkę, która zaraz zniknęła gdzieś w fałdach czarnej peleryny. Mistrz Eliksirów podparł się ciężko, kiedy z wysiłkiem gramolił się z fotela; Remus nawet nie próbował pomóc, doskonale wiedząc, jaka byłaby reakcja jego byłego szkolnego kolegi. Severus Snape nigdy dobrze nie przyjmował gestów litości - a za takie uważał większość przyjaznych odruchów. Właśnie prostował się powoli, z widocznym bólem, niewspierany przez nikogo i przez nic, prócz własnej woli. Jak zwykle mu się udało; po chwili ruszył do drzwi pokoju.

- Do jutra - rzucił w progu tonem niepozostawiającym wątpliwości, że następnego dnia nie życzy sobie podobnych atrakcji. Nie odwrócił się, nie widział, jak Remus marszczy brwi z namysłem. Wyszedł na korytarz.

Lupin ruszył za nim, ostrożnie, cicho, ale jednocześnie krokiem możliwie nieprzypominającym skradania, na które szpieg musiał być wyjątkowo wyczulony. Po prostu szedł za nim, dopóki nie znaleźli się na parterze.

- Severusie - zagadnął wtedy niepewnie - może zjesz ze mną?

Snape znieruchomiał na chwilę. Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie, po czym zapytał, nie odwracając głowy:

- Żartujesz?

Mocno zdumiony ton i znajomość charakteru towarzysza powiedziały Remusowi bardzo wyraźnie, że Mistrz Eliksirów usiłuje go obrazić.

- Nie, mówię poważnie. - Nie dał się sprowokować. - Jestem głodny, ty również... - Nawet nie mógł zaprzeczyć, zdradził go protestujący w głos żołądek. - Moglibyśmy dotrzymać sobie towarzystwa.

Severus odwrócił się na pięcie i przeszył wilkołaka jadowitym spojrzeniem. Nie musiał nic mówić, Lupin zreflektował się bez podpowiedzi.

- Chyba nie uważasz tego za najlepszy pomysł - westchnął. - Szkoda. Teraz, gdy Syriusza już nie ma, jest tu dość pusto...

Na dźwięk znienawidzonego imienia Mistrz Eliksirów z sykiem wciągnął powietrze. Przywoływanie niedawno zmarłego przyjaciela zdecydowanie nie było najlepszym sposobem, by zatrzymać Snape'a na lunchu. O ile w ogóle istniało cokolwiek, dzięki czemu zgodziłby się zjeść z wilkołakiem, uznał Remus wisielczo.

- Lupin...

Może jednak COŚ istniało.

- ...dlaczego nie chciałeś wypić eliksiru?

Ale jeśli to miało być właśnie to, to Remus wolał, by Snape jednak sobie poszedł.

Nie odpowiedział. A niby znał go tak dobrze...

- Powinieneś porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em - "Sam na to wpadłem, ale jakoś nie mam zamiaru" - skoro nie ufasz moim zdolnościom lub intencjom, jeśli nie wierzysz w moją lojalność...

- Nie!

"Wcale nie o to chodziło, wcale..." - Remus był przestraszony błędnymi wnioskami towarzysza.

- Nie - powtórzył spokojniej. - Ufam tobie, Severusie, wierzę ci. To... to nie o ciebie chodziło. - Zarumienił się ze wstydu.

- Ach tak? Więc o kogo niby? - ironizował Snape.

- O mnie. - Odwrócił głowę i wlepił wzrok w podłogę.

- Skonfuduj mnie, Lupin, albo coś, bo chyba nie rozumiem. - Mistrz Eliksirów założył ramiona na piersi, obserwując wilkołaka sceptycznie.

- Nieważne. - Pokręcił nadal pochyloną głową Remus.

- Oczywiście. Bo przecież rzeczywiście nie chodziło o ciebie - parsknął i zawirował peleryną, ruszając ponownie ku drzwiom.

"Cholera, że też wplątałem się w gadkę ze Ślizgonem!" - Zły sam na siebie wychowanek Gryffindoru patrzył za odchodzącym. - "Powinienem być mądrzejszy, dyskusje z nim zawsze tak się kończą" - westchnął w duchu.

- Poczekaj! - zawołał wcale nie wbrew sobie. - Powiem! Wyjaśnię tobie wszystko. Ale chodźmy do kuchni, muszę się napić.

Severus sięgnął ku klamce.

- Naprawdę powiem! Nie możesz... nie możesz odejść, sądząc, że nie mam do ciebie zaufania! - Głos wilkołaka brzmiał już prawie rozpaczliwie. Niewiarygodne, jak łatwo grać na Gryfonach...

Zawrócił bez słowa.

Remus nie czekał, aż Snape podejdzie i zmierzy go wzrokiem; wycofał się do kuchni, patrząc, czy jego towarzysz aby się nie rozmyśli.

Nie rozmyślił się. Może szkoda.

Do kuchni weszli w ciszy. Lupin skinął różdżką na czajnik, który, jakże by inaczej, natychmiast zaczął wydzielać kłęby pary. Wsypał do dwóch kubków trochę suchych liści, zalał je wrzątkiem i jeden postawił przed siedzącym już przy stole Severusem. Wilkołak wybrał krzesło naprzeciwko i zatopił wzrok w herbacie.

- Więc? - Snape nie pozostawił mu wiele czasu do namysłu.

Remus ścisnął oburącz kubek, nie zważając na to, że gorąca ceramika parzy mu dłonie.

- Więc chciałem przejść tę przemianę bez twojej pomocy, bez eliksiru - wyszeptał w kierunku stołu.

- Chyba się przesłyszałem - stwierdził warzyciel szyderczo. - Wiem, że Gryfoni są masochistami, ale nie sądziłem, że aż w takim stopniu. - Pokręcił głową z udawanym podziwem, patrząc na kurczącego się w sobie Lupina. - Lubisz ból, Gryfonie? - syknął ze złością, kiedy znudziło mu się bierne obserwowanie. - Mogę tobie zorganizować spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, on zadaje tyle cierpienia, że powinien usatysfakcjonować nawet ciebie!

Wilkołak wzdrygnął się, słysząc drżące w gniewnym tonie ciche nuty doświadczenia, które przemawiało przez jego towarzysza.

- Nie. - Pokręcił głową. - Nie, nie lubię bólu. Nie lubię... ale ból czasem pomaga. - Pochylił się jeszcze niżej. Nie był pewien, czy Snape rozumie, więc po dłuższej chwili dodał: - Ból może zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia - wyjaśnił tak cicho, że prawie nie było go słychać. I mówił dalej, jakby, raz zacząwszy, nie potrafił przestać. - Zamknąłbym się w pokoju, przeszedł przemianę, pogryzł siebie, zniszczył meble, szalał... zapomniałbym. Chociaż na te kilka dni.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na rozmówcę bez emocji.

- Chcesz zapomnieć o czym? Jakie wyrzuty sumienia? - By podkreślić brak zainteresowania, uniósł kubek do ust. W nozdrza uderzył znajomy zapach. "Melisa i majeranek? Sądzi, że trzeba mnie uspokoić?" - poruszył drwiąco brwiami, kiedy kosztował napoju.

- O tym, że Syriusz nie żyje. Że byłem tam i mu nie pomogłem. Mogłem go uratować, byłem tak blisko, miałem szansę. Nie wykorzystałem jej, Syriusz zginął - mówił coraz ciszej.

Severus przyglądał mu się z rosnącym niedowierzaniem, nie przerywając jednak. Poczekał, aż elokwencja rozmówcy się wyczerpie, po czym upił kolejny łyk herbaty i skrzywił usta z niesmakiem.

- Wybacz, Lupin - powiedział tonem, który za dementora nie przywodził na myśl przeprosin - ale pierdolisz głupoty.

Wilkołak ostro poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć gniewnie.

- Wiem, co mówię - warknął z pasją, co znakomicie przypomniało Snape'owi, z kim ma do czynienia. Nie żeby kiedykolwiek potrafił o tym zapomnieć...

- Kituś bajduś. - Wykorzystując wieloletnie doświadczenie oratorskie, Mistrz Eliksirów z wprawą wydął wargi.

Remus zamrugał bezwolnie.

- Słucham?

- Trele morele - wyjaśnił szyderczo.

- Severusie?... - W głosie wilkołaka wyczuł niepokój.

- Hm... Może tak zrozumiesz: wciskać Knota to my, nie nam. - Założył ramiona na piersi i odchylił się na krześle, patrząc wyzywająco.

- Ale ja naprawdę...

- Brednie! - Przypadł do stołu i walnął w blat obiema dłońmi. Remus wzdrygnął się. - Pierdolisz i tyle! Ty jesteś winien? Ty? To Dumbledore go tu zamknął i doprowadził do szału! To Potter wyciągnął wszystkich na tę gównianą wycieczkę! To ja - JA! - nabijałem się z Blacka przy każdej okazjami i to ja - JA! - nie zatrzymałem uczniów w Hogwarcie!

- Severusie...

- Daj mi skończyć, cholera! Gdybym ich dorwał, to nigdzie by nie polecieli i nie zrobiliby z siebie ćwiczebnych manekinów dla Śmierciożerców! Pomyśl, co się tam mogło stać, w Departamencie Tajemnic; że zginęła tylko jedna osoba, to jakiś pieprzony cud! Dzieciaki mogli wystrzelać jak bahanki, zanim się jeszcze pojawiliście! Nie doceniłem Pottera, tej jego idiotycznej tendencji do ratowania wszystkiego, co się rusza!

- Severusie...!

- I nawet się tam nie pojawiłem! Wysłałem was wszystkich w pierdoloną pułapkę, a potem schowałem się w swoich lochach! Och, widzieliście naszego dzielnego szpiega? Właśnie wpełzł pod swoje łóżko! Ty tam byłeś, walczyłeś, ja nie! Bo ważniejsze...!

- SEVERUSIE!

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Potem wilkołak dokończył cicho:

- Bo ważniejsze jest, żebyś nadal szpiegował Voldemorta. Wiem. Wszyscy wiemy. Nie możesz... nie możesz się obwiniać. - Odwrócił głowę, zmieszany.

Snape wzruszył ramionami z doskonale beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie obwiniam się - zapewnił tonem, który każdego mógł przekonać do jego słów. No, może prawie każdego. - Wiem, jakie jest moje zadanie. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru brać na siebie nawet części odpowiedzialności za wydarzenia w Ministerstwie.

Remus uniósł brwi z dobrodusznym sceptycyzmem.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lupin. Wiem, co mówię - rzucił z przekąsem.

Wilkołak zachichotał sucho, po czym odetchnął, jakby wielki ciężar spadł mu z barków. Pochylił głowę nad kubkiem, a Mistrz Eliksirów zastanowił się bez większego zainteresowania, czy jego towarzysz przygotował sobie tę samą mieszankę, czy może inną.

Dopił herbatę i wstał. Lupin też zaczął się podnosić, ale Severus powstrzymał go spokojnym gestem.

- Znam drogę. Wypij swoje ziółka i idź spać. Spotkamy się jutro o tej samej porze i chcę, żebyś był wtedy w lepszym stanie, niż dzisiaj. Nie mam zamiaru ponownie przez to przechodzić - sarknął, w obrocie zamiatając peleryną podłogę.

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, patrząc za znikającym w holu Snape'em. Cały Mistrz Eliksirów. Będzie się musiał dobrze przygotować na codzienne widywanie go w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Do pełni. Potem znowu trzy tygodnie mniejszej czy większej samotności i kolejne wizyty Severusa, kiedy księżyca będzie przybywać. Dobrze, że ktoś wtedy przy nim będzie. Dobrze, że to będzie właśnie on - w jego obecności definitywnie nie sposób się nudzić!

Roześmiał się lekko, przygotowując pierwszy, od dnia śmierci najbliższego ze starych przyjaciół, porządny posiłek.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

rozdziału I

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
